A Brother's Bond
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: The Wild Kratts are in the forest exploring and the brothers find a pack of wolves! A new villain comes to the forest with plans to use the brothers to capture the wolves for him. He captures the brothers, but things go wrong and Martin almost loses his life leaving Chris alone with the villain. Will the brothers escape and stop the villain? Sucky summary sorry :(!
1. Chapter 1

**A Brother's Bond:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The rain that had been threatening to fall all day finally began by early evening. He sighed as he watched it fall amongst the trees and flowers of the forest. He leaned back in his chair putting his feet up on the table, he was happy he loved nature; he loved being in it, reading about it, or watching it from a window. He had been hoping to go exploring after being cooped up inside all day doing various jobs around the ship with his friends, but he'd have to wait _Mother Nature_ had other plans it seemed. As he sat there watching the rain he suddenly felt tired, he yawned and rubbed his hands over his face before running them through his short, brown hair. He tried to stay awake, but soon his brown eyes drifted closed. He must have fallen asleep because the sound of the door opening behind him and someone running into the room woke him…actually it _scared_ him. Forgetting where he was he fell backwards to the floor still in his chair, he groaned. Seconds later a familiar face with short, blond hair, and blue eyes appeared in front of him.

"Wow bro, you're pretty graceful! I give the landing a…five out of ten!" His older brother and best friend said smiling.

"You scared the crap out of me!" He responded rubbing his head.

"Sorry man, I didn't know you were in here." His brother said holding out his hand to help him up, he took it and started to get up.

"I figured that when…" He began, but was cut off by an angry female voice.

"MARTIN KRATT WHERE ARE YOU?" She yelled looking for his brother.

"She found me! I need to hide! Don't tell her where I' am okay?" His brother said quickly as he let go of him causing him to fall back onto the chair, his brother hid as the doors opened again.

"MARTIN?" She began as she looked around spotting him instead of his brother. "Um, Chris…what ya doing?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Oh, hey Aviva!" Chris began as she stood over him smiling. "I was tired so I thought I'd take a nap!"

"Oh…most people do that in a bed or _sitting_ in a chair! Come on I'll help you up!" She said smiling holding out her hand.

"Thanks!" He said taking it, he began to get up when she suddenly spoke letting go causing him to once again fall back onto the chair.

"Freeze Martin!" She said turning around to see Martin almost at the door.

"Hey Aviva! What's up?" Martin asked smiling.

"Don't _hey Aviva_ me!" She said angrily. "I was just in the garage and do you _know_ what I found there?"

"Umm…our adventure vehicles?" Martin answered playing dumb.

"I found the Createrra…wrecked! Again!"

"I can explain…you see I…umm…Chris broke the AquaSub!" Martin said quickly.

"He _what_?" Aviva said turning to look at Chris who had finally stood up, he looked like he was ready to run. "You broke the…wait a minute, no one's been in the sub it's being upgraded! Martin you can't…" Aviva trailed off realizing Martin was long gone.

"You'll get him next time!" Chris said smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, since you're here when were you planning on telling me about your missing Creature Pod?" She asked annoyed.

"Well…you see, I was…it's a _funny_ story really Aviva! I…look, there's _Martin_!" Chris yelled pointing behind her, she turned to look.

"Where? I don't…" She said trailing off as she turned back to find Chris was gone too, she shook her head. "Wow, those two are fast!" She said as she left the room to look for them.

**Three Days Later:**

The jet landed in a clearing near a small lake without making any noise. Once on the ground the doors opened and five, large men got off while a sixth man drove a large truck out of the cargo bay. The men got into the truck before it drove off into the forest, inside the jet more men rushed around doing various jobs. In the control room a lone male with salt and pepper hair, a goatee, and many tattoo's covering his very muscular arms sat at a computer. He smiled as he thought of his reason for being at this _disgusting_ forest, he had a very simple one…he wanted a pack of wolves! He wasn't a stupid man, far from it; some might even call him a _genius_, and so he knew finding a lone wolf would be difficult, let alone finding a whole pack! It took knowing the animal, and he had _no_ interest like usual in doing his own dirty work, so he had begun a search days earlier to find the perfect candidates to find and capture his wolves for him. It had been a long, boring process, but he soon found who he needed, the Wild Kratts! As he did his background study into them he learned that they worked to protect animals around the world from people like _him_! This wouldn't be the first time he'd be forced to make some goody-goody do what he wanted. He had ways to make even the most law-abiding, honest person do his evil work and he was looking forward to using some of them on the brothers. Right now his men were out searching for them, he first needed to find the team and watch them for a period of time to see if they would find the wolves on their own. If they didn't, then he'd have the brothers brought to him and he'd use his powers of persuasion to convince them to help. He got up and went to the mini bar and made himself a drink before he went and stood looking out the window a smile on his face knowing that once again he would come out victorious!

**With The Brothers:**

The sun had only been up a couple of hours, but it was already hot. Like usual the brothers were both up not long after the sun rose, and had taken off to explore. They decided to go on foot this time, not wanting to miss anything that they might have missed the day before when they drove the Createrra. Chris was in the lead; Martin kept getting distracted by different animals and plants. They had been walking for about an hour when Chris suddenly got the feeling they were being watched, he looked around and saw nothing, but the feeling remained. He glanced at Martin who was busy watching two squirrels play in the trees, if Martin didn't sense anything was wrong maybe there _wasn't_ anything there. So he pushed it out of his mind and continued to explore, but the feeling only grew stronger. After another 10 minutes of walking and pushing the feeling out of his mind he suddenly felt Martin grab his arm stopping him as he whispered.

"Do you feel like we're being _watched_?" Martin asked looking around.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I do! I have for awhile now." Chris answered looking around too. "Do you see anything?"

"No…wait, over there in those bushes!" Martin whispered pointing.

"I see it…something or someone's hiding there!" Chris answered.

"What is it?" Martin asked.

"I don't know, let's go check it out! You go left, I'll go right!" Chris said.

The brothers separated and slowly, quietly crept up on whatever it was that was following them. Once close enough both brothers jumped out, but ended up bumping into each other knocking them both onto the ground on their backs. They sat up laughing at their mistake, Chris got up first then helped Martin up they looked around, but saw nothing. Suddenly Martin noticed something moving through the bushes behind them and pointed it out to Chris, they quietly began following it. They followed the movement for 10 minutes before they came to a clearing with a small lake and a cave a few feet away.

"Whoa, is that what I _think_ that is?" Martin asked smiling as they finally saw their mystery stalker as it came out of the bushes and went to the lake to have a drink.

"It's beautiful!" Chris said as they watched the lone grey wolf drink before seconds later three more wolves; one black, one white, and one grey and white came out of the cave to greet their returning family member. "How many more do you think there are?"

"I don't know." Martin answered his eyes never leaving the wolves.

"Wait, I think I see some more in the den." Chris said pointing as two more large wolves both grey came out, the others rushed to them it was obvious they were the Alpha pair.

"This is _incredible_!" Martin said excitedly. "I'm catching it all on my Creature Pod! Do you think there's cubs?"

"Yep, four!" Chris answered.

"How do you know that?" Martin asked surprised.

"Look at the entrance to the den!"

"Awesome!" Martin said smiling; suddenly the wolves became tense and began looking around on high alert. "What's going on? The wolves are on alert about something!" He said as they watched as the Alpha pair ushered the cubs back into the den. "I don't like this…something's wrong!"

"I feel it too!" Chris said as they looked around. "Come on let's get out of here!" He suggested, he wasn't sure what was wrong, but he didn't plan on sticking around to find out what it was!

**Meanwhile:**

He hated nature, he hated everything about it and he couldn't wait to get his wolves so he could get out of this disgusting, bug-infested forest. He decided to check in with his men and see if they had made any progress with either the wolves or the tree hugger's.

"This is Strikeforce, go ahead boss!" Came the voice of one of his men over the radio.

"Have you made contact?"

"The team we sent out after the wolves just returned and didn't find anything sir!"

"The tree hugger's?" He asked rubbing his forehead in frustration at the _idiots_ he had working for him.

"We managed to find their ship, and we tracked the brothers into the woods."

"Perfect! Did they find _my_ wolves?"

"Umm…we're unsure sir!" The guy said nervously.

"What do you mean you're _unsure_? You idiot it's a _simple_ yes or no answer!" He yelled.

"We…we lost them in the trees!"

"Idiots! I'm _surrounded_ by idiots!" He yelled again. "You had _one_ job! One, little job and you _screwed_ it up like usual!" He couldn't believe they had failed again.

"Do you want us to return or keep tracking them sir?"

"You're going to stay out there until you either find me my wolves or the tree hugger's do! Am I understood?"

"Yes sir, we'll report back in a couple of hours!"

"You do that!" He said ending the connection.

After ending the call he made himself a drink before he turned on his computer and pulled up pictures of the brothers. He sat in silence starring at the screen angrily as he took a sip of his drink. He knew that for his plan to work he'd have to get his hands dirty, which meant capturing the tree hugger's and forcing them to do what he wanted! He smiled at the thought, he had no problem stooping to such means and getting physical, he quite enjoyed it! Despite enjoying it he rarely did it anymore since he acquired his idiot thugs, they handled that kind of thing; he was more into using his intellect! This time though would be different; he had done a great deal of study into the brothers and knew mere intellect wouldn't be enough to convince them, no this time he'd have to let his fists do the persuading! The longer he thought about it the bigger his smile got and he hoped that his idiot stooge's failed, so he could bring the brothers to their knees! He got up and stood in front of a window his arms behind his back as he smiled, he sighed as he spoke aloud to himself.

"One way or another Kratts you're going to help me get my wolves! I know all about those others who foolishly went up against you, and failed! They were _weak_ in body and mind, that was their downfall! I' am neither gentlemen, and when _not_ if, but when my men fail to bring me my wolves, you two will be my _special_ little helpers! You two will be brought here and we shall come to an agreement that only _I_ will find satisfactory! Until then dear brothers enjoy your freedom…while you still have it!" He said as he began to laugh.

**The Next Day:**

After their run-in with the wolves and whatever it was that had spooked them, the brothers returned to the Tortuga and excitedly told the team about their discovery. For some reason even the brothers didn't understand, they had decided to keep the location of the den secret from the team. They had _never_ done that before and it wasn't that they didn't trust them, it was just a gut feeling they shared. The next day they were once again up with the sun and were ready to go exploring, they wanted to go back to the den and watch the wolves a little longer. They both remembered the way, and by late afternoon they arrived and found only the Alpha female there with the cubs the others off on a hunt. They sat watching them in silence from behind the bushes, Chris decided to record them again and the feeling from the previous day of something wrong was gone.

"Do you think she'll let us get closer?" Martin asked.

"I don't know, all we can do is try I guess!" Chris answered smiling.

"Let's try!" Martin said as they slowly left the bushes, their eyes never leaving the wolves. "Easy does it…so far so good!" Martin whispered.

"She sees us, but isn't concerned…_yet_!" Chris whispered back as they sat on a couple of rocks just in front of the bushes and watched them quietly.

"Chris, look over there!" Martin said pointing to the tree line across from them.

"_Crap_! Do you think we should hide?" Chris asked seeing the other wolves return.

"I don't know, let's see how they react before we decide." Martin suggested as the wolves went about their lives completely ignoring the brothers.

"I guess we're good!" Chris said smiling.

"This. Is. _Awesome_!" Martin said purposely dragging out each word.

**Meanwhile:**

After once again being unsuccessful to find the wolves and to have the brothers find them for him, he decided it was time to pay the brothers a visit! They arrived at the Wild Kratts ship and surrounded it, he got out and starred at the giant, turtle-shaped ship and shook his head in disgust one of his men joined him and spoke.

"We're ready when you are sir!"

"Well, then let's go pay the Wild Ratts a little visit huh?" He said smiling.

"Yes sir!" The man said smiling as he gave the signal and the men boarded the ship while he waited outside, seconds later his radio came on, he picked it up and answered it.

"All clear sir!"

"The brothers?"

"There's no sign of them on board sir, but we have the rest of the team!"

"Alright, I'm coming aboard!" He said throwing the radio onto the front seat of the jeep before he walked into the ship smiling.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The brunette woman demanded.

"My name is Zander Downs, and you three are?" Zander asked.

"None of your business!" She replied.

"No need to tell me, I know who you all are. You my feisty one are Aviva, the team's resident inventor!" He said standing in front of Aviva. "You are Koki, the team's communications tech!" He said going up to Koki. "And last we have the team's pilot Jimmy!" He said going up to Jimmy.

"So what? You know who we all are big deal!" Koki said angrily. "What do you want?"

"Where are the brothers?" Zander demanded.

"Not here!" Aviva answered.

"That's _cute_!" Zander said smiling as he walked up to her and grabbed her face. "Don't play dumb with me my dear, I _don't_ like it! Where _are_ they?"

"Leave her alone!" Jimmy yelled angrily.

"Such _wasted_ loyalty!" Zander said shaking his head in disgust as he let her go. "We're done here, take them to the truck!"

"Let us go! Leave us alone!" Aviva yelled as all three fought to get free, but couldn't and they were tied up, taken off the ship and thrown roughly into the back of a cargo truck.

"I wonder how much loyalty the brothers will show you three in return?" Zander mocked them from the doorway of the truck.

"They'll come for us, and stop you for good you coward!" Koki yelled.

"Good…I'm _counting_ on it!" Zander said smiling as he slammed the door shut before they could respond leaving them in darkness. Zander starred at the ship smiling while his men got back into the vehicles, once ready Zander got into the jeep and they took off back to their jet to get ready for their special guests!

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Later:**

A couple of hours later the brothers returned to the Tortuga, the excitement of being with the wolves still flowing through them. They went inside to find an empty control room; they looked around the ship calling for their friends, but found no trace of them.

"Where would they _go_? They'd never leave without telling us first!" Chris asked worriedly as they returned to the control room.

"Yeah you're right, besides JZ _never_ leaves the Tortuga unless he has too!" Martin added just as worried.

"Everything looks the same, nothing out of the ordinary!" Chris said as they looked around.

"Maybe they shrunk themselves accidentally with the miniaturizer again?"

"Maybe? Only there's _one_ problem Martin!" Chris replied.

"What?"

"_I_ have the miniaturizer! I brought it with us so we could get close to the wolves!" Chris answered taking it out of his pocket and showed him.

"Alright, now I'm really worried! What…" Martin began, but was cut off by an incoming call, he answered it to find an unknown man on the screen, Chris stood beside Martin.

"Who are you?" Chris demanded.

"Ah, the famous Kratt brothers!" The man said smiling.

"Thanks for reminding us, but we already know who _we_ are! Now who are _you_?" Martin demanded.

"Forgive me, my name is Zander Downs." He answered still smiling.

"Where are our friends?" Chris demanded unsure how he knew Downs had them he just felt it.

"Safe with me…for now!" Zander answered.

"What do you want?" Martin asked.

"Straight to the point, I like that about you Kratt brothers!"

"Then answer me!" Martin replied.

"My answer to your question is simple; you see I require something only the _great_ Kratt brothers can deliver to me!" Zander said as the brothers looked at each other confused, before they looked back at him.

"What?" Chris asked.

"You see I've done a lot of research and I've found that everyone praises the Wild Kratts as the _best_ Creature Adventurers there are! Your reputation gentlemen speaks for its self! That said I require…no, that sounds like you have a _choice_! What I should have said was you're _going_ to capture the animals I want!" Zander answered.

"Obviously you _didn't_ pay attention to any of your research, if you did Mr. Downs, then you'd know we only protect animals from people like you; we _don't_ capture them! You should really pay more attention to what you're reading!" Martin said.

"Like I said, you have _no_ choice in the matter gentlemen! You see in return for your friend's freedom, you will bring me the pack of wolves you two found! Let me assure you I'm not the kind of man you say _no_ to, I' am not above hurting people to get what I want!" Zander said.

"Why bring them into this? Why not just take us?" Martin asked.

"I'm not a stupid man Mr. Kratt; I knew if I went after you two directly you would have refused! With your friend's captive, your protective instincts would kick in and you'd agree doing whatever it took to keep them safe!" Zander answered. "Your answer?"

"Is no!" Chris responded testing Zander.

"Think it through carefully! I will kill all of them if you refuse, but they will be released unharmed if you do what I demand! What's it going to be gentlemen? Your beloved friends…or your stupid animals?" Zander demanded.

"Do we have your word that all three will be released unharmed, alive if we agree?" Martin questioned.

"You have it! All three will be released alive and unharmed!" Zander agreed.

"Fine, you have a deal!" Chris added.

"Very good, I'll send you the co-ordinates of where you can meet us for the exchange! See you soon Kratt brothers!" Zander said ending the call.

An hour later the brothers were ready to go meet up with Zander, both brothers hated that they had to betray the animals they swore to protect, but they had no choice Zander had their friends! They had agreed to help, but neither were going to try very hard they were going to fake their way through as much as they could, while they tried to escape! The drive to the meeting spot was silent, both brothers lost in their thoughts. They arrived and saw the team standing together outside, tied up surrounded by Zander's men, but there was no sign of Zander anywhere. Chris parked the Createrra and they got out and began walking towards the team, when they were just steps away from them Zander spoke.

"That's close enough!" Zander ordered as he came out of the jet. "You came!"

"You knew we would Zander, you gave us _no_ choice!" Chris answered.

"I didn't did I?" Zander said smiling.

"We made a deal! Now let our friends go!" Martin said.

"Oh, very well! Release them!" Zander ordered his men; they untied the team before roughly pushing them towards the brothers. "Say your goodbyes!"

"Martin! Chris!" Aviva yelled as they ran to the brothers and hugged them.

"That's very touching; really it is it brought a _tear_ to my eye!" Zander said as his men pulled them apart and grabbed the brothers. "As you two pointed out we made a deal, _I_ kept my end and released your friends alive and unharmed! Now _you_ are going to keep your end of it!" Zander said smiling.

"A deal's, a deal!" Chris added angrily.

"Get them on board! We take off as soon as everyone's on!" Zander said as they went inside the jet leaving the team behind watching helplessly.

**Later:**

After they were taken on board the jet they were taken to the control room where Zander's men checked them and took their Creature Suits and Creature Pods before tying them to chairs as the jet took off. That had been an hour ago; they hadn't seen or heard from Zander or his thugs since then. The brothers spent their time alone trying to get free, but their struggling was useless, the only thing it did was make the ropes tighter causing them to cut into their skin. They knew they needed to get out of there, if they didn't get free they would be at Zander's mercy and they refused to help him capture the wolves. They looked around trying to find something…anything they could use to help them get free. Suddenly the door opened behind them and Zander came into the room smiling he was followed by two of his thugs, he sat in a chair in front of the brothers while his thugs stood beside him; one on either side of him.

"Welcome to my ship! Comfortable?" Zander asked.

"No!" Chris answered.

"Would you boys like a drink? I'm going to have one, care to join me?" Zander asked.

"We don't drink!" Martin answered.

"Let me know if you change your mind!" Zander said waving a hand at one of his men, they went and made him a drink before bringing it back to him. "So, let's not waste each others time, I'm a busy man and you're…you're busy doing whatever it is tree huggers do! Let's get right to the point, where is the pack?" Zander asked taking a sip of his drink.

"At their den." Chris answered.

"Where is the den?" Zander asked.

"In the forest." Martin answered smiling.

"Let's try something else shall we?" Zander said smiling. "I see you boys like to play games, I like playing games too! Do you want to play a game gentlemen?"

"What _kind_ of game?" Martin asked as Zander put his drink down and stood before walking up to them.

"It's similar to truth or dare, only we play by _my_ rules! The game goes like this…you tell me where the den is and I _won't_ do this again!" Zander replied as he went to Chris and punched him in the face.

"Leave him alone you piece of crap!" Martin yelled struggling to get free. "What kind of sick game is this?"

"One where I win! Don't you get it? I _always_ win!" Zander answered.

"You're a _coward_! You too scared to untie me and fight me one on one like a man?"

"Save your breath, and wasted taunts Martin! I could care less what you think of me dear boy!" Zander said smiling. "You see you two are going to help me capture my wolves one way or another!"

"Then what? You kill us?" Chris demanded.

"Eventually yes!" Zander replied smiling.

"What do you mean _eventually_?" Chris asked confused.

"I have big plans for our _new_ partnership gentlemen! You see I've decided that once my wolves are captured the three of us are going to go on a trip around the world, and you're going to capture more creatures for me!"

"What? You're insane! That was _never_ part of the deal!" Martin yelled angrily.

"I'm _shocked_ Martin! You two should know better then that, I'm a _villain_ remember? I lie!" Zander said smiling.

"You're scum! We'll _never_ help you!" Chris added just as angry.

"You will if you want to stay alive! Now where is the den?"

"What makes you so sure we even found any wolves? We _never_ found any, so we can't help you!" Martin said smiling.

"Martin, I'm shocked! I thought tree huggers weren't supposed to _lie_?" Zander asked.

"I'm _not_ lying, we never found any!" Martin answered.

"Now I'm _insulted_ that you'd continue lying to my face! I don't like liars Mr. Kratt!" He said still standing in front of them. "Now, one more time where is the den?"

"We don't…" Martin began, but was cut off by Zander punching him in the face before one of his thugs handed him Martin's Creature Pod. "You see I did a little search on your toy here and I found some interesting pictures and videos on it Martin! I know about you finding the pack and your going to take me to them!" Zander said angrily.

"So what? You have videos and pictures, big deal! Nothing on there shows where the den is!" Chris said smirking.

"That's why I have you two! You're going to take me to them!"

"You wasted your time! We _aren't_ helping you!" Martin answered.

"Well, gentlemen you've left me with no other option!" Zander said sitting again. "My men are just going to have to help you change your minds!"

"You too much of a coward to do it yourself Zander?" Martin taunted.

"Shall we begin?" Zander said smiling.

"Give us your worst, we aren't helping you!" Chris added.

"Boys?" Zander said as one of his thugs left the room and returned a few seconds later with three more men.

"We're ready boss!" One of the thugs said.

"Then have your fun boys, and leave some for me; especially Martin!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Downs!" Another thug said as smiling they began beating both brothers who were defenceless still tied to their chairs.

Both brothers were attacked in an endless barrage of punches to their faces and bodies. Martin fought to get free thinking of only two things; saving his brother, and hurting Downs…_badly_. He couldn't focus; the fists came from everywhere he needed to find some way to give himself a second to breathe! He noticed one of the thugs had a pocket knife on his belt, if he could just knock his chair over they'd have to pick him up and maybe if he was _lucky_ he could grab the knife then! So he tipped the chair back as far as he could and used the momentum of the punches to knock himself backwards. Just as he planned the men picked him up, his luck held out as the thug with the knife stood directly behind him and he was able to grab it undetected. He waited until no one was looking then he opened the knife and began cutting his ropes as fast as he could. He had to stop a couple of times to avoid being caught, but finally five minutes later the ropes around his wrists broke. His only problem now was his feet, how was he going to untie them without anyone noticing? He decided to try the falling over thing again then each time he did he would cut the ropes until they broke too. So he put his plan into action and fell backwards, it took a couple of seconds, but he was set up right again by the men leaving him _no_ time to cut the ropes. Refusing to give up he pushed himself backwards and again he was set up right before he could do anything. He decided to try one more time; if it didn't work then he'd think of something else. So he counted down and threw himself backwards, somehow Chris knew he was up to something and caused a distraction. His distraction worked and they left Martin alone keeping their backs to him and he cut the ropes. Once free he got up and rushed at Zander, but one of his thugs saw him and charged Martin connecting hard with him causing him to let go of the knife and it flew across the room. Martin and the thug began exchanging punches, until Martin was hit in the back of the head bringing him to his knees. Zander stood and walked up to Martin smiling, he stood starring at him before he punched him hard in the face knocking him to the floor on his side. Once on the floor Zander continued his assault, he kicked Martin three times in the ribs, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Get him up!" Zander ordered motioning towards Martin. "You two are more trouble then you're worth; especially _you_!" Zander yelled as he stood in front of Martin who was held up by the thugs. "Do you know what I do to troublemakers?" Zander asked starring at Martin.

"What?" Martin asked unmoved by Zander's threats.

"I _exterminate_ them! I've had enough of your games! I'm a generous man though, so I'll give you just _one_ more chance to tell me what I want to know? Where is the den?"

"We're _not_ helping you Zander!" Martin said angrily.

"I've tried to be patient, but I'm done playing your little games! _Finish him_!" Zander ordered as he sat down.

"MARTIN!" Chris yelled as he watched as Zander's men beat on his brother.

Chris fought in vain, trying to get free he could only watch helplessly as the five men beat his brother. Martin didn't go down without a fight though; he fought back as much as he could before he lost. Zander's eyes never left Chris the entire time, he knew that with his brother gone the youngest Kratt would be broken and he'd do whatever Zander wanted! Soon Martin lay unmoving, Zander stopped his men as he stood and picked up Martin's Creature Pod dropping it onto the floor before he stepped on it smashing it.

"So much for your brother's trash talking huh?" Zander said to Chris as he smiled. "I'm truly sorry for your loss Christopher!"

"Sir!" One of Zander's thugs said rushing into the room. "We've reached the co-ordinates! We just landed!"

"Perfect timing!" Zander said smiling. "See Christopher, as I did my search I noticed there were the same co-ordinates on both of your little devices and I figured they would be the _perfect_ place to begin our search! Take big brother and _dump_ him in the woods…away from my jet! Oh, and make sure he has his little toy with him, _if _he's still alive he might be able to get it to work and call for help!" Zander ordered as he they left the room laughing, leaving Chris alone to grieve.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Later:**

Martin was dragged by his arm out of the jet and carelessly tossed into the back of a jeep, his Creature Pod in his short's pocket; he was then driven into the woods. Once the thug found a good spot far enough away from the jet, he stopped the jeep and got out. He grabbed Martin again by the arm and dumped him on the ground like _garbage_, before he got back into the jeep and returned to the jet without looking back.

_Pain_! That's all he felt as he came to, he had no idea how long he was out, or where he was, but it didn't matter all that did was getting back to Chris! The pain was intense, like nothing he had ever felt before even breathing hurt! He tried opening his eyes, but could only open one the other was swollen shut. The world swam and his vision began to get fuzzy around the edges, he fought against it knowing if he passed out again Chris' life would be in jeopardy! He knew Chris was smart and could handle himself, but Chris believed…_everyone_ believed he was dead, and that would be enough to break Chris! Suddenly he heard a noise in the sky above him, it sounded familiar, but he couldn't get his brain to think of anything other then the pain he felt. He opened his eye again, looked up at the sky, and saw a familiar shape coming towards him…the Tortuga! He had to contact them, but how? Then he remembered he had his Creature Pod, he wasn't sure if it would work after Zander stepped on it, but he had to try _something_! So he carefully moved his right arm reaching into his short's pocket, sweat dripped down his face as he gritted his teeth fighting through the pain. Finally with all his strength, energy, and a scream of frustration he had his pod in his hand! He brought it out and his arm fell to his side straight out like he was pointing, he still held the pod. All his energy was gone as he turned his head to the right as he turned the pod on. It fell from his fingers as he passed out again unsure if his efforts had been for nothing.

Aviva paced the control room for the 1000th time it seemed since the brothers had sacrificed themselves for the them. The three of them had raced back to the Tortuga and began trying to track Zander's jet, but he was good and they couldn't find a signal anywhere. Then an hour after they were taken there had been a small glimmer of hope when both brothers pod's had been turned on, but were turned off again before Koki could get a lock on their signal's. They had been flying around blind since then, Aviva was scared they would never see the brothers again. All she could do was pace, what else _could_ she do? Just when she felt like she was going to lose her mind Koki suddenly spoke up startling her out of her thoughts.

"I have something!"

"What is it?" Aviva asked as she joined her at the computer.

"It's very weak, but it's a signal from Martin's Creature Pod!" Koki answered.

"Is it strong enough to get a lock on it?" Aviva asked.

"I don't know?" Koki answered as she tried to locate them.

"Well?" Aviva asked impatiently.

"Not yet…wait! I got it! I have a lock on their co-ordinates!"

"Where are they?"

"We…we just passed over them!" Koki replied. "Tell Jimmy to go back to the lake we just passed!"

"I'm on it!" Aviva said as she quickly left the room.

10 minutes later Jimmy landed and all three rushed off the Tortuga calling for the brothers, they followed Koki she had another Creature Pod and was using it to track the brothers. As they neared the spot where the signal was the strongest they separated. Jimmy searched near the trees and saw something sticking out from behind a rock. He decided to check it out; as he got closer he realized that it was feet…not just any feet though they were _Martin's_! He began running to the rock, he called out to Aviva and Koki who quickly joined him. They became scared when their calls to Martin went unanswered and they quickened their pace. All three froze when they finally made it to him; he was bloody, beaten, and unmoving. They knelt by him and Aviva checked for a pulse, she was relieved when she found one, it was weak, but it was there at least. All three carefully took him to the Tortuga, once inside they lay him on his bed. Koki got the first aid supplies for Aviva, they cleaned him up and tended to his wounds before they left him to rest while they did a search for Chris unsure if Zander still had him or not.

**With Chris:**

After Zander's men took Martin away Chris hung his head and cried, his brother was gone. He knew Zander had returned to the room, but he didn't care, he was heartbroken and without Martin he felt lost. He could feel Zander's eyes on him, he knew he was smiling at Chris' pain. He felt like he had failed Martin, he had done nothing to help his brother and now he was dead because of him; yeah he knew he couldn't help him _tied_ to a chair, but that did _nothing_ to ease his guilt.

"He didn't have to die you know?" Zander spoke breaking into Chris' thoughts. "All he had to do was give me the wolves and he would have lived! Now he's gone and you're all alone, I guess he loved those stupid animals _more_ then he loved his own _brother_!"

"Shut up! You knew _nothing_ about him!" Chris yelled looking at him.

"I don't think you're really angry with _me_ Christopher, I think you're really angry with _Martin_ for choosing animals over you!" Zander said.

"Keep his name out of your mouth Downs!" Chris demanded.

"Aw, I understand you're hurting right now. I'll leave you alone for awhile so you can grieve!" Zander mocked as he left the room smiling.

Once gone Chris starred at Martin's empty chair and his heart physically hurt thinking of how he'd never see Martin again. He wasn't sure he was strong enough to carry on without him. They had been inseparable doing everything together, they were one person and now…now part of him was missing! He felt his tears begin to fall again and he let them come as he hung his head. He closed his eyes tight and the images of Martin's death played over and over in his head, he was unable to escape it! He suddenly became angry and Martin's face was replaced with Zander's. Even though his tears continued to fall he was consumed with hate for the man who took his brother from him and he clenched his hands into fists. He knew he shouldn't let his anger consume him, and he could almost hear Martin calling him on it, but he couldn't help it! Zander had taken Martin from him, he wasn't coming back and even if he had to take the rest of his life to do it he was going to make Zander feel the pain he felt! He needed to find a way to get free or he'd be at Zander's mercy for however long Zander decided. He wished he had Martin's gift of coming up with plans on a whim, but he didn't. Since he couldn't he needed time to think, and time was something he didn't have! After 10 minutes he still hadn't thought of anything and he became frustrated with himself, there had to be a way out of this!

**With Martin:**

Aviva sat by Martin's side silently begging him to wake, he hadn't moved or woken since they found him a few hours earlier. She loved both Chris and Martin like brothers, they all did and it scared her to think of losing either of them. She took one of his hands and sighed shakily, she felt a tear on her cheek and quickly wiped it away. Waiting and being unable to do anything was slowly driving her insane. So, to distract herself she decided to recheck his injuries, that only took her 15 minutes she had found none she missed and none that needed more attention. She thought of going to the control room, but she didn't want to wake Koki and Jimmy, so out of ideas she sat back down taking his hand. She was exhausted, but forced herself to stay awake, the longer she sat there the harder it was to stay awake, and soon her eyes drifted close and she fell asleep. She was woken by a groan from the bed and she opened her eyes to see Martin awake sitting up, overcome by relief and happiness she hugged him.

"Can't…breathe!" Martin managed to say through Aviva's tight hug.

"Sorry MK! I'm just so glad you're awake!" Aviva said pulling away.

"Help me get up please?" Martin asked holding his ribs.

"Get up? Why? You're hurt Martin, you're not going anywhere!"

"Yes I' am! I'm going after Chris!" Martin answered.

"Martin you're hurt don't you get it? You have a concussion, and can't see out of your left eye, and that's just a couple of your injuries! How are you going to help him like this?" Aviva asked.

"I'm _fine_! I'll rest once Zander's been stopped and Chris is safe!" Martin said raising his voice.

"What's going on, we heard…Martin, you're awake!" Koki said as she came into the room with Jimmy, they both hugged him.

"Wait…what are you doing getting out of bed?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Mr. _Invincible_ here is going after Chris!" Aviva said frustrated.

"MK are you crazy? You're…"

"Koki save it! Aviva already tried, I'm going hurt or not! Zander has my brother and if I don't do something he'll do this to Chris and I _won't_ let that happen!" Martin said cutting Koki off. "I'm doing this with or without your help!"

"Martin this is a bad idea!" Jimmy said.

"I'm not letting Zander hurt my brother!" Martin said as he got up fighting through the pain.

"Here at least let me give you something for the pain?" Aviva asked.

"Okay, but then I'm changing and going after Chris!" Martin relented.

A half hour later Martin was changed, and Aviva gave him something for the pain, it didn't take all the pain away, but at least he could move without wanting to pass out. The team tried to get him to stop, but Martin refused he wouldn't let Chris end up like him, not when Martin was still breathing! He hugged the team reassuring them he'd be fine and he'd return with Chris, _then_ they could yell at him for leaving he promised. He then left the Tortuga and got into the Createrra, he didn't know where Zander's jet was, but he knew where they were headed the wolf den, he took off to wait.

**With Chris:**

The sun slowly began to rise, Chris hung his head in exhaustion and defeat. He had tried all night to get free, but nothing had worked he truly was at Zander's mercy now! He felt broken and he wanted to cry, but he had no more tears left, Martin was gone and he was alone! The doors opened behind him, he didn't look up as the person came into the room and sat in the chair across from him before they spoke.

"Good morning Christopher!" Zander greeted him. "It's a beautiful day for a hunt, wouldn't you agree?"

"Go away!" Chris said without any emotion as he starred at the floor.

"Don't be like that Christopher, the sun's shinning, birds are singing, and…"

"My brother's _dead_!" Chris yelled cutting Zander off as he finally looked at him.

"Yes, I almost forgot about that!" Zander said smiling.

"I _didn't_!" Chris added. "You killed him, I'll _never_ forget that! I'm _still _not helping you find the wolves!" Chris said.

"Yes, about that…I no longer require your assistance with that!"

"What? What are you talking about? Only Mar…only _I_ know where the den is!" Chris said confused as he starred at him.

"Correction…only you _did_! You see, knowing I'd never get you to help me; especially since Martin's little…_accident_, I sent my men to find it!" Zander answered smiling. "I have great news, I found it!"

"_Yay_!" Chris said sarcastically. "So, if you don't need me let me go!"

"Nice try, but I have other plans for you my friend!"

"Plans? What plans?" Chris asked.

"There will be time for that later, right now we have some wolves to capture! I'll be back for you when we're ready to leave!" Zander replied.

"Wait, what? Why do I need to be there?" Chris asked, but Zander just walked out ignoring him.

A half hour later Chris tied up stood beside Zander again watching helplessly as Zander's men ambushed the wolves capturing all of them including the four cubs. Once all the wolves were loaded into the cargo truck, Zander smiling spoke to Chris as they got into their jeep.

"They are a magnificent group! Truly beautiful animals! I knew you and your brother were the best!" Zander praised him.

"They deserve to be living free and in the wild Zander! They aren't toys you can play with, then throw away when you're done!" Chris said angrily.

"Don't be so dramatic Christopher! I have big plans for them, they'll serve me well!"

"They aren't meant to serve you! They're…"

"Enough!" Zander yelled punching Chris cutting him off. "I'm tired of your babbling about how I'm an awful person, the wolves belong free, blah, blah, _blah_! If you don't want to end up like your brother I suggest you shut up and do as you're told!"

"Is that a threat?" Chris asked unmoved by his threats.

"Oh, no my boy! I don't make threats, I make guaran-_damn_-tee's!" Zander answered.

The ride back to the jet was silent, Chris not only felt like he had let Martin down, he now felt like he had let the wolves down too! By the time they reached the jet, Chris had decided that he no longer would let Zander make him feel this way! Zander had taken Martin from him and he needed to pay for that, he needed to feel the pain Chris felt and he promised himself he would or he'd die trying! Chris was taken back to the control room by one of Zander's men, he needed to find a way to keep from being tied to the chair or he'd never get his chance. Luck was on his side though, as he was being tied up the wolves began getting aggressive and Zander ordered all his men to help, including the one tying Chris up. Not wanting to have the boss angry the man quickly tied Chris to the chair before rushing out without checking he was secure. Chris began struggling, at first nothing happened, until suddenly he felt the ropes begin to let go and he smiled. He stopped moving, he needed to wait for his chance, if he attacked now he'd risk Zander's men getting involved and he'd end up like Martin. He needed to be smart, and time his attack perfectly so that he'd end up _victorious_ over Zander!

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**With Martin:**

After leaving the Tortuga Martin drove to the path that would take him to the den arriving just as the sun began to rise. He didn't see any sign of Zander so he hid the Createrra in the bushes and sat back his head resting against the seat eyes closed. The pain was starting to get bad again, but he needed to ignore it, he had to save his brother and nothing was going to stop him from doing that! He got out and decided to wait near the den, he wasn't sure yet what he was going to do, but knew he'd figure something out once he was there. He was about to leave when he heard vehicle's coming, so he hid in the bushes and watched as three jeep's pulled up followed by a large cargo truck. His hands clenched into fist's as he watched Zander get out of the lead jeep with Chris, he saw men unload cages off the truck as Chris was forced to watch. He couldn't hear what they were saying, his eyes never left his brother, he could tell he had been crying and it broke his heart knowing it was because Chris thought he was dead. Martin knew he couldn't follow them with the Createrra, and he was too injured to follow them on foot to the den and back. His only option was to wait for them to leave for the den before he hid in one of the jeeps. Minutes later they headed for the wolves, he hoped Chris would be able to trick them into going _away_ from the den. His hopes were crushed when as they passed he heard Zander taunting Chris about how his men found the wolves without his help. They were so close as they passed Martin could have reached out and grabbed Chris, but he didn't knowing the wolves were in danger too. He waited until he was sure they were gone before he made a run for the jeeps. After a quick check he realized the only one with enough cover was Zander's, he sighed knowing it would be hard to be in the same vehicle as Chris and _not_ let him know he was alive to ease his pain. He got into the back and covered up with a tarp then all he could do was wait. Awhile later he heard voices, then he felt someone get into the jeep and five minutes later the jeep started and began moving. It took every ounce of willpower to keep from making any kind of noise every time they went over a bump causing his battered body pain. He could hear their conversation, and wanted to punch Zander in his smug face _so_ badly, especially when he punched Chris. When they arrived at the jet he waited until everything was completely quiet, then he peeked out and realized he was on board the jet and smiled. He got out gently stretching his stiff body looking around to make sure he was alone. He left the garage and found himself in a hall, there were only two other rooms, so he snuck into the closest one, but it was just a storage room. He went to leave, but couldn't there were two of Zander's men in the hall, so he quietly shut the door and hid behind some boxes. The door opened and the two men came into the room, Martin held his breath hoping they'd leave without seeing him. He heard the men talking about Chris and he had to keep control of his anger, he wanted to beat the crap out of both of them! Finally they left, he waited a few minutes extra to be sure they were gone, he checked the hall and found it empty. He went into the hall and quickly went into the other room finding the wolves. He quickly left the room and went back into the garage and opened the cargo bay door. Once open he rushed back to the wolves keeping to the shadows so he wouldn't be seen by Zander's men. Once inside he began to look for the keys, he finally found them and quickly unlocked the cages before he opened the door to the hall. He opened the cages and the wolves sensing their freedom all ran towards the hall making sure the cubs were with them. Once they made it to the garage Martin quickly pushed the alarm alerting everyone of their escape, before he crept back into the hall and began making his way to the control room.

**With Chris:**

After he had loosened his ropes, Chris had tried to think of a plan to get Zander alone. His mind was still blank when an hour after arriving back at the jet Zander came into the room smiling as he sat in his usual spot.

"How are you Christopher? After all it's not everyday you lose your brother _and_ see your precious animals captured!" Zander taunted.

"Screw you!" Chris said angrily starring at him, as he loosened his ropes more. "You're a coward!"

"Aw, don't sound so bitter Christopher."

"Bitter? I'm _not_ bitter, I'm…"

"Spare me your little speech promising revenge on me for your brother's death!" Zander said cutting Chris off.

"Why did you have to kill him?" Chris demanded.

"You see I didn't _have_ to, but he left me no choice Christopher! He would still be alive if he had just behaved and done what I wanted!"

"So I guess you're going to kill _me_ next?" Chris asked.

"Why would I do that?" Zander questioned.

"I'm _not_ going to help you capture anymore animals!" Chris answered.

"You put up a brave front Christopher, but I can see the truth in your _eyes_!"

"What do they tell you?" Chris asked.

"_Everything_!" Zander answered smiling. "You…" Zander began, but the alarm sounding throughout the jet cut him off, one of his men rushed into the room.

"Sir, the wolves have escaped!"

"What? How?" Zander demanded as he stood.

"No one knows sir!" The guy answered nervously.

"I want every one of you worthless idiots after them! Bring them back alive! Go now you idiot!" Zander yelled as he turned his back to Chris.

Chris watched Zander pick up a radio and begin talking to his men as he paced. Chris played with the ropes until they finally fell off his wrists and feet, he waited until Zander had his back to him before he got up. He charged Zander from behind, but steps away Zander stopped him and smiling turned to look at him, unmoved by his attack.

"You're _good_; I'll give you that Christopher! Before I send you to join your brother answer me _one_ question?"

"What?"

"How?" Zander asked.

"How what?" Chris asked confused.

"How did you free them? Were you working alone?" Zander questioned.

"I had _nothing_ to do with this! Maybe your men got tired of doing your dirty work?"

"No, none of them are _smart_ enough to do something like this! I mean have you met them?"

"It doesn't matter Zander! What does matter is that it's just you and I now, and I'm going to get revenge for my brother's death!"

"Come and get it then!" Zander replied smiling.

Chris didn't need to be told twice. He charged Zander and connected hard sending them backwards into a wall. Zander punched Chris twice in the face knocking Chris off him; he staggered, but didn't fall. This time Zander charged Chris connecting sending them into the table, Chris cried out in pain as his ribs were injured. The fight went back and forth with both men giving and receiving hits. Zander was surprised by Chris' strength and speed, but wasn't worried he _knew_ he was stronger then him. Chris noticed Zander was distracted by whatever it was he was thinking of and decided to use that to his advantage. While Zander was celebrating his victory over Chris in his head, Chris tripped him causing him to fall onto his back, Chris quickly began punching him. Realizing his mistake Zander punched Chris in the face as Chris was about to punch him again. Zander rolled away and they got to their feet at the same time, neither moved until Chris charged Zander. Knowing it was coming he moved and Chris couldn't stop himself and he hit the table, Zander began punching him and he fell to the floor where Zander continued his assault.

"I thought you would have been smarter then this? Didn't you learn anything from what I did to your brother?" Zander said as he stood over Chris smiling. "I had _big_ plans for you Christopher, big plans!"

"You're _nothing_ Zander! A _nobody_, a coward! You have people do your dirty work for you, because…" Chris taunted, but was cut off when Zander kicked him in the ribs.

"What about _you_ Christopher? Without big brother you have no idea what you're doing! You're all alone, no friends, and _no_ Martin to come rescue you!" Zander mocked as he knelt by Chris. "Now I'm going to finish this…say hello to your brother for me!"

"Get away from him Zander you piece of crap!" A voice said from behind them.

"No…it couldn't be! You're…" Zander began as he stood, but trailed off.

"Dead?"

"Martin!" Chris said sitting up, he held his head with one hand.

"You're supposed to be _dead_! I saw my men beat you until you stopped moving!" Zander said shocked.

"Good help is _so_ hard to find huh Zander?" Martin said smiling. "Here's a little piece of advice…next time make sure the person's _dead_ before you get rid of their body!"

"It doesn't matter, my men…"

"About that…you see they're all a little busy going after the wolves! Too bad the pack had a head start, and won't return to their old den after you were there!" Martin said smiling as he cut him off.

"_You_ set them free?" Zander asked.

"Wow, you're good!" Martin answered.

"You two think you've won don't you?" Zander asked.

"From where I stand _yeah_, I think we have!" Martin answered.

"Never underestimate me gentlemen, that is a big mistake!" Zander warned. "I'm not like those other _imbeciles_ you've fought in the past!"

"Do you know how many times we've heard that? I could save time and give your speech for you!" Martin said.

"Well then shall we skip that part and get to the chase?" Zander asked before he took off running out of the room, Martin rushed to Chris.

"Are you okay?" Martin asked helping him to his feet.

"I' am now!" Chris answered hugging him. "Come on, let's finish this!"

They rushed out of the room; Chris noticed the look of pain on Martin's face and knew he was in no shape for this. He wanted to tell Martin to stop, but he knew how stubborn his brother was and he'd deny the pain. They had to stop Zander and they had to do it before anything else happened to them. They made it outside to see Zander get into a jeep and take off, there were no other vehicles around and Chris was sure he had gotten away. Before he could say anything though he saw Martin heading into the bushes, confused he followed and saw him getting into the Createrra. Smiling he rushed over and got in as Martin started it and took off after Zander. Unlike the brothers, Zander had _no_ idea where he was going, he had never been out of his jet and so he knew nothing about the area. 10 minutes later Zander stopped, there was nowhere for him to go having reached a cliff, the brothers pulled up and got out not knowing what to expect from him. Zander got out too and faced the brothers who stood side by side again in front of him.

"Ooh, this is so _very_ climactic isn't it boys? The two heroes have the scary villain trapped, and with no where to go it seems he has to give up!" Zander said smiling.

"I guess you're right, there's no way out Zander! That cliff is a sheer 50-foot drop at least, with only trees and rocks below it! Do the smart thing and give up!" Chris said.

"Come now boys, don't you know the villain always has a _back up plan_?" Zander asked as he took out a radio holding it up so they could see it and turned it on. "This isn't just a regular radio gentlemen, it's also a tracking device! My men will pick up the signal and they'll be here in a matter of minutes with my jet and then I'm out of here! Now you could always try and stop me, but judging by the looks of you both, you two should be called the brothers _Grim_, not the brothers _Kratt_!"

"You're bluffing!" Martin stated.

"Hmm…now there's an interesting point! I' am a _villain_, I have _lied_ to you before, therefore I could be again! What if I'm _not_ though?" Zander answered.

"We aren't just going to let you get away Zander! You're going to _pay_ for what you've done to us!" Chris said clenching his fists.

"A standstill huh?" Zander said smiling. "What _do_ we do boys? Do we have a useless fight until my men arrive? Or…"

"Or you could just give up!" Martin interrupted.

"Yes, I guess there's that choice!" Zander agreed.

"What's your choice?" Chris demanded.

"I choose…_none_ of them!" Zander answered smiling as he looked at the sky. "It's been fun gentlemen, but my ride's here!" He said as the jet reached them, the door opened and a ladder was tossed down. "This isn't over, I promise you we will meet again! See you boys _real_ soon!" Zander yelled as he ran for the ladder the brothers chasing him.

Zander jumped towards the ladder, landing on it as the jet flew higher pulling him out of the brothers reach seconds before they would have had him. He climbed the ladder, and once in the doorway he threw the ladder to the ground the brothers moving to avoid being hit, he waved goodbye before going inside and the jet flew away. Neither brother could do anything to stop him as he flew away into the night. After he was gone they starred out over the cliff in silence lost in their thoughts, both felt empty as their _selfish_ desire for revenge went unfulfilled. Martin turned to Chris and patted his back no words spoken, Chris nodded in understanding he was too exhausted to speak anyway. They got into the Createrra, Chris driving this time and started for home, the ride silent as both were emotionally, mentally, and physically exhausted. When they arrived back at the Tortuga Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy met them outside hugging them so happy and relieved both were still alive. They went inside where Chris changed before Aviva cleaned and tended his wounds, as she did the brothers told them what happened. While Chris was fixed up Martin lay on his bed on his back, Koki gave him something for the pain, he thanked her and once the pain was dulled he sighed preparing himself for the lecture he was going to get from the three of them.

"Okay, I'm _numb_ enough you can go ahead and yell at me like I promised!" Martin said.

"Yell at you? Why would we?" Koki asked.

"I didn't listen to you, and took off to rescue Chris when I'm hurt!"

"Martin we think of you two as our brothers, and we knew you'd risk your life for Chris, we were scared we'd lose both of you, but we knew _nothing_ we said or did would stop you! We know you both would do that for each of us too, and that makes us love you both even more!" Aviva said.

"We love you guys too!" Chris said smiling.

"Get some rest; we'll see you guys in the morning!" Jimmy said as they hugged again before smiling they left the room.

"You okay Chris?" Martin asked turning his head so he could see him with his good eye.

"No, actually I'm _not_!" Chris answered. "Martin I truly believed you were _dead_…and you're not! How am I _supposed_ to feel?"

"Well, I know if I thought _you_ were dead, only to discover you weren't I'd feel _exactly_ as you do now!" Martin answered.

"Martin when I thought you were dead, I…I felt like part of me died with you! I…I felt like I _failed_ you!" Chris said sadly.

"Failed me? How?" Martin asked as he got off his bed and went to sit beside Chris.

"I didn't do anything to stop them!"

"Chris you were tied to a chair, how could you have done anything? Even if you had gotten free you would have been killed too!" Martin said gently.

"That _still_ doesn't take away the guilt!" Chris said quietly.

"Chris you can't blame yourself for any of this, I _don't_! Zander did this to us, and he's the _only_ one to blame!"

"Martin I…I don't want to lose you!" Chris said quietly looking at him with tears in his eyes. "You're my brother and I can't be strong with without you by my side!" He said as he looked away.

"Chris Kratt you look at me right now!" Martin ordered, Chris slowly turned to look at him. "You are one of the strongest people I know, and you would have carried on without me because you're a fighter! You _never_ give up, and you would have lived for the both of us and made me proud like you _always_ do!" Martin said tears in his eyes.

"I love you Martin!"

"I love you too Chris!" Martin said as they hugged tight despite the pain.

"Thanks Martin." Chris said once the hug ended.

"For what?" He asked nudging Chris gently with his shoulder.

"For reminding me who I' am, but more importantly for having my back!" Chris answered.

"I _always_ will Chris, we're brothers!" Martin replied hugging him again. "We should get some sleep." He said getting up and got into his bed. "Night Chris."

"Night Martin." Chris said as he shut out the light before getting back into bed.

As Chris lay in the dark listening to the soft snores from his brother he sighed shakily. He began to think of everything that had happened and felt new tears fall silently as he thought of how he had lost his brother, only to find out he _wasn't_ dead! He was beyond grateful that he still had Martin, but the pain he felt from believing he was gone still made his heart ache. He knew Martin was right and he shouldn't blame himself, but _he_ didn't have to watch as _his_ brother was killed in front of him! He'd try to let it go for Martin's sake, and it would take awhile, but he knew he could. He rolled over onto his left side and began to think of Zander and his promise to return. He was nervous knowing what he was capable of, but he knew he could face whatever Zander did to them because he still had Martin by his side. His eyes began to grow heavy, suddenly he heard wolves howling outside, they sounded like they were right outside the Tortuga. He smiled as he let their haunting lullaby sing him to sleep, knowing even after all Zander had tried to do to them he had failed. In the end they _still_ had each other, and nothing not _even_ death could tear them apart!

**THE END!**


End file.
